


Just One Touch

by deathmaidenselena (electric_stydiax)



Series: Flashvibe Week 2016 [3]
Category: Barrisco - freeform - Fandom, The Flash - All Media Types, flashvibe - freeform
Genre: Alternative Universe - College, Cranky Harry Wells, Hartley and booze are a huge NO, M/M, Tempermental Roomies, nude cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/deathmaidenselena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took bright lights and ornery roommates to do it, but a few feelings do fly between a genius and a sweetheart.<br/>Or<br/>How the late night pride parade at Gotham University brought a bi and pan babe together. Day 4 of Flashvibe Week 2016!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Touch

College/University AU (bi!Cisco, pan!Barry w/lithromantic tendencies; Both!polyamourous)

“The LGBTQIA+ society at my college is very supportive and involved - there’s even a festival where they paint everything rainbow overnight. I’m not even kidding when I say this. Everything is boring one day. Then over night - everything becomes a magical world of slightly more gay” AU

When Cisco Ramon wakes at 4 am Saturday morning, the whole outside courtyard is covered in rainbow fairy lights. The walls reminding him of the electromagnetic spectrum and everyone outside is making out around the fountain. Looking down he thinks, “I'm probably dreaming this, that class was strangely frustrating.” What he did not notice was the precious boy staring back in his Batman fleece pajamas.

Barry loves everyone in some way, from hugging his cranky roommates Hartley and Harry, to snuggling his best friend Iris. But in a romantic context, he's never experienced a need to pursue anyone who's ever crushed on him or rather he's crushed on. Until Saturday night, morning really and a boy, sophomore in Superman pajamas looks down on the lights and the gathering of couples making out and talking.  
“Iris, Iris look up there!” He hisses, and they both see him. Long black hair barely above his shoulders, big pouty lips and soft brown eyes. “Ok so he's cute. What about it Bar?” “ Iris, Iris Iris. He's adorable do you not see? I think I like him a little.” Iris, in all her glory and sunshine wraps him in a hug and whispers, “you think he's the deal breaker? That's Cisco Ramon, engineering prodigy. He's almost done with school here. They call him “The Wall of Ambivalence. Every boy who's thrown their affections his way never get noticed, he doesn't even look their way. Barry, you probably will get your heart broken if you fixate on him. He breaks hearts Barry, and he doesn't see it ever.” But Time had a more dastardly plan in store for both boys, and for once Iris might not be right.

Hartley when drunk is anything but smart so when he and Harry come home with a large sack and booze, Barry understands he should run from the situation. Until he hears a muffled yell of, “Let me the hell out of this stupid sack! Now!” Barry opens the bag and sees Cisco, Superman pjs and him looking pissed enough to kill if given an opportunity to.

Barry can't help but chuckle a bit.  
“I'm really sorry about that, my roommates do very inconvenient things when under the influence. Let me walk you back to your dorm at least?” Cisco laughs and takes Barry's hand in his and they walk across campus to his dorm. Cisco clicks the door shut, locks it and shoves Barry up against a wall.He whispers,”Tell me if you don't want me, and I'll stop. Ok?” Barry somehow because more excited by what he thinks is happening. Cisco takes him to the bedroom and strips him down to his boxers, letting his hands wander aimlessly over Barry’s lithe, curvy form. “I have never known or felt something for anyone quite like you, a reoccurring constant since that midnight parade by the fountain. Seeing you look at me like some sort of jewel you treasure. I want to feel like that all the time, want you to make me feel like that.”  
Barry looked at Cisco like nothing else could possibly matter, and slowly he stripped Cisco's body down to his underwear also. “I've never been with anyone before..in anyway. I never felt the need to pursue anyone because when I did..”  
“Your feelings went poof, died off. Barry, it's ok no matter what you are, I'll still like you. All of you.” Barry let out a sigh of relief as he heard Cisco. “If it doesn't bother you, can we just cuddle tonight? I'm actually really tired and as sexy as you are, I don't want to fall asleep during sex.”Grabbing a few blankets, Barry plops down on the couch. “Already ahead of you, babe. Just hold me for a bit, ok?” Cisco joined him, interwoven into his arms whispering, “Always Barry, always.”


End file.
